


he is the sound you want now, and i am just the noise you dont

by garfieldkinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, M/M, i wrote this in five minutes, ishimondo go brrr, i’ve become soft for taka and byakuya dear god save me, this shits kinda toxic ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldkinnie/pseuds/garfieldkinnie
Summary: they’re very much a “if you do it i will” and a “if you stop i will” couple.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 22





	he is the sound you want now, and i am just the noise you dont

**Author's Note:**

> take this idk??
> 
> also english isn’t my first language so if there is typos or mess ups please have mercy!! :)

taka loved mondo. and mondo loved taka. everyone at school knew it. it was obvious they were in love, even before they started dating. their longing little glances at each other and all that sweet stuff. it was cute, and their classmates were delighted when they finally started dating. 

so why was this happening now?

it was kind of agreed upon. in a way. to be fair, mondo did it first. poor kiyotaka walked in on mondo and chihiro messing around. it took him a couple days to be able to speak to mondo again, but he wanted to pretend like it never happened. mondo was more than fine with that. 

then, about two weeks later, mondo found taka with byakuya, which was a shocker. mondo was fucking furious, and taka didn’t want to argue. “it’s fine” he told mondo “you were the one that cheated in the first place!” he said.

for an “ultimate moral compass” this sure was fucked up. mondo told taka that they would never speak about byakuya in their relationship ever again, and that was the end of it. it was a good system. they were still technically dating, so they could kiss and hug and damnit the sex was really good sometimes. 

but on nights where their skin was crawling, and they just needed someone who wasn’t their boyfriend, they had someone. chihiro asked, byakuya didn’t. it was fine.

mondo’s breaking point was when taka went to bed smelling like cologne. rich people cologne. shit that taka would probably never be able to afford. he didn’t sleep well, or at all that night. all he could smell was byakuya’s scent on taka, his taka. 

kiyotaka obviously still loved mondo, he wouldn’t still be dating him if he didn’t. mondo was handsome and sweet when he wanted to be and they shared some really nice moments. sometimes taka got bored, nothing wrong with that. mondo was the one who did it first, so it was only fair. 

not the best morals, especially for the ultimate moral compass, but no one ever had to know, because kiyotaka was happy. he had mondo, who he loved, and he had byakuya, a good friend. someone to see in the day and someone to cuddle with at night. their little arrangement worked perfectly in taka’s eyes. 

mondo did what he himself had made clear not to do, he brought up byakuya. “i don’t want you seeing him anymore” and “i don’t know why i ever let this go on”. bullshit in taka’s eyes. 

“what about fujisaki? if you continue to see him, it is only fair to me that i continue to see togami.” taka shrugged, not even looking at mondo. fucker was barely paying attention to a word mondo said. togami really must have been getting to him, mondo decided, because the kiyotaka he knew when they first started dating would never act like this. 

“i don’t give a shit! i’ll stop seeing chihiro if you stop seeing that prick, alright?! i can’t stand smelling ya after you come back from his room.” mondo sneered, slamming his fist on the desk. 

taka looked up, and raised an eyebrow. “you think you’re the only one who deals with that in this relationship?”

and he had a point. 

that night mondo told chihiro they had to stop doing whatever the hell they were, that he and taka worked it out. no more unspoken arguments and no more beating around the bush. they’d sort it all out. 

that night, taka didn’t go to bed until three in the morning, and to mondo’s delight he didn’t smell like cologne. didn’t smell at all, really. like he had just taken a nice shower. mondo smiled as he pulled taka closer to him, smelling his hair. 

wait a minute

**Author's Note:**

> again i have no idea what this is i just want a universe where taka/mondo and taka/byakuya can coexist


End file.
